Eye Candy
by RukaIayLomperGay
Summary: Naruto plays a prank. He must get a job as punishment...or do 'volunteer' guard duty. shivers How is this going to work out for the poor blonde. various pairings
1. The Prank and The Punishment

"I do not believe in a fate that will happen because of what you do. I do believe in a fate that will fall on you because of what you do not do"

Ronald Reagan

XXX

Hey guys! I wrote this because i had stinking writers block with See no Evil! lol so here you go!

XXX

Chapter One: From stories to parties to punishment

XXX

It was a rather chilly morning for August but the weather these days had been anything but normal. Something strange was going on but it seemed that I was the only one who felt this.

I take in one more deep breathe from the top branch of the tree as I take in the view of the village. I usually train in the mornings now; I am a chunin after all.

A breeze came by causing my bright blonde hair to move around in every which way, it was getting a bit long; maybe I should cut it.

I was wearing a tight black tank top with baggy black pants that had several pockets shown and hidden. My chunin vest was on the ground at the bottom of the tree with my hitai-ate leaf headband and usual bag that I carried around. It was the same green as my vest and had one strap to swing around my shoulder if I felt the need to.

I still wrapped my thighs in bandaging tape, as I was used to; heh habits die-hard. I also wrapped my upper arms, I don't really know why but it was a pretty cool fashion statement.

"Onii-san! Are you up there!" I looked down to see Konohamaru walking through the woods.

He is twelve now and still seems the same. He has short black hair and still wears a really long scarf wherever he goes, though now he has a lot of them so he changes every so often. He still wears shorts all the time though Ebisu finally got him to wear pants when it snows or ices.

He is still a good head or two shorter than me but he will definitely be taller than me…like every one else. I hate being so short.

I quickly let my feet slip so I began to make my way to the ground catching the last branch and swinging myself over it to land right in front of Konohamaru who smiled.

"Onii-san! I knew you would be here! Moegi-chan said she saw you walking this way this morning!" He ran up and grinned.

Oh yeah that is right; Konohamaru and Moegi are sort of an item now.

"Well Kono-kun let's go to the school now." I smile as I walk over to grab my bag and vest.

"Oh are you going to tell Iruka-sensei's class a story today!" Konohamaru grinned as he watched me put my hitai-ate leaf headband on.

"Yeah today is Monday right?" I go to the school on Mondays and tell Iruka's class a story or sometimes teachers will ask me to stop by their rooms too. I don't really know when this became part of my schedule in life; it just happened.

"Yep! I wish I was still at the school now! I love hearing your stories nii-san!" Konohamaru messed with his hitai-ate leaf band that he wears around his arm.

He graduated a few months ago and surprisingly he got put on the same team as Moegi and Udon. I would almost feel sorry for their sensei if it wasn't…

"Hey Konohamaru! You are late!" Gai sensei waved from the out skirts of the forest. Moegi and Udon just grinned when they saw us walking up.

"Sorry Gai; Kono was reminding me to go to the school now." I smiled as I patted Konohamaru on the head and waved at the other two.

"Oh yeah today is Monday isn't it." Gai smiled as he pulled a scroll out of his pocket. "Do you mind giving this to Sakura please, it's from Lee."

"Sure thing, well by guys!" I grabbed the scroll and began to walk away as Gai started talking about the virtues of fighting.

Lee and Sakura have been dating for almost two years now, it's a surprise to me that they haven't gotten married yet by the way they both feel about each other.

Another new couple was Kiba and Hinata; Neji was very disapproving about it so he is with them all the time. I would hate having no personal time……………..I mean when Kiba and Hinata moved in with each other so did Neji. I don't know if he is jealous of someone or he is just over protective of Hinata.

There was also Ino and Shikamaru who started dating after Lee and Sakura. I think when Shikamaru saw that Lee could get Sakura he believed he could get Ino. Shikamaru is a jonin now; he was asked around two years ago and is officially the youngest jonin in the city right now.

I don't really see Shino, Tenten, or Choji anymore except on our party days. It is surprising how they can keep themselves busy when there aren't any missions lately. I should probably get a job…I know Kiba works at a bar but no one really says anything about him being underage.

And then there is Sasuke, I probably see him almost everyday even if it is just seeing him walk past me or something. He is an ANBU captain now, he was officially asked a little after Shikamaru became a jonin. Let's just say that I didn't take that news very well and now I am living with Iruka.

My old apartment building isn't even there anymore.

"I am not your son!" I look up to see Sasuke walking rather quickly in his ANBU uniform, away from Kakashi who was holding some forms.

"That is why I want to adopt you!" Kakashi seemed a little disappointed about something.

"I don't have time for your stupid games Kakashi!" Sasuke pulled his ANBU mask out of a bag he was carrying. "I have to go see Hokage-sama now."

"But Sasuke!" Kakashi was on the verge of tears.

"Get married if you want a son!" Sasuke began to tie his mask on.

"You know I would if I could but I don't think that…"

"Um…guys?" I interrupted Kakashi as they both stopped and looked over at me. Man, now I want to know who Kakashi wants to marry.

"See there is Iruka's son! I want one too!" Kakashi pointed at me with the papers he was holding as Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Kakashi I am going now, do not bother me with this again." And with that Sasuke was gone. Dang he is quick, though I wonder who is quicker out of the two of us.

"Oh well that was enough fun this morning." I looked over at Kakashi who threw the papers behind his back and walked over to where I was.

"Why do you bother him so much?" I began to walk to the school again.

"Why do you care?" I knew Kakashi had to be smirking under his mask as a small blush came to my cheeks.

"I don't it's just people are going to get the wrong idea and he could get in trouble with the Hokage if he is late all the time like you." I heard him sigh, as we got closer to the school.

"Oh is today Monday?" I rolled my eyes and nodded at him.

Geez, by the way the village seems to go by my schedule of Monday equals Naruto at school I wonder if I could mess up everyone. I wonder if they would even notice. I wonder how many people would cry if I came to the school on a Friday and made all the students believe it was Monday.

"See you later Kakashi." I waved as I walked up the stairs and he looked around the building as if contemplating something.

"Oh Naruto hey!" Sakura smiled as she saw me enter the teacher's lounge. She has been an actual teacher for a few months. This is her first school year to teach an actual class instead of helping separate teachers.

"Hey Sakura I have this scroll from Lee for you." I smiled as she blushed and quickly took the scroll.

"But how did you get this? He is still on his training mission." She blushed even more as she looked at the scroll again.

"Oh Gai had it and wanted me to deliver it. I bet he had it delivered with his mid point reports." She smiled and nodded.

Lee was a chunin now also but he didn't take the exams. Some people say Tsunade gave him the level since he was able to survive the surgery but I believe Lee is still really cool. He is on a training and testing mission with some of the other chunins. This will help decide if he will be allowed to do tougher missions yet or if he will have to go through more physical therapy, though it has been six years already.

"Arigato Naruto." Sakura smiled at me then blushed at the scroll.

"Geez Sakura you have been hanging out too much with Iruka! Both of you blush for no reason!" I laughed as she smiled.

"Oh yeah and Naruto my class is in with Iruka's for the story just to warn you." She smiled and began to make herself a cup of coffee.

"You mean…"

"That Rika is in there, yes that is why I warned you." She smiled and sipped her coffee.

I knew Sakura had to be laughing in her head at the thought of me having to be in a room with Rika in it. She is an evil girl with an intent to kill.

I don't know when but some time along the beginning of the school year most of the students got the idea that if they defeated me in battle, fair or not, they could skip all the schooling and tests and become a chunin. And Rika was a strong believer in just hurting me in any way.

"Hey Naruto you are on time!" Iruka smiled as I walked in and waved at the students.

"Take that!" I watched as my dopple-ganger was pierced with several weapons, as it became a cloud of smoke.

"He tricked us again!" I heard some of the children groan and sigh. Where did they get those weapons anyway?

"No weapons allowed in this class until you pass the semester exam!" I heard Iruka yell and begin to lecture his students on how weapons aren't toys that can be played with.

"Is that all of them?" Iruka asked as all of the students nodded and waved goodbye to their precious weapons. "Rika…"

I heard her sigh and move around.

"What about the one in your sock?" I tried to hold down my laughter, Rika hated giving up her weapons.

"Don't forget the one in her hair pin!" I shouted from the hallway. I had experienced a lot of pain by misjudging where that girl can put her weapons.

"That is it already!" I grinned and walked into the classroom as Iruka put away the last of the weapons.

For students who really love to hear the stories I tell them they sure have a major thing for wanting to kill me.

"YAY! Naruto!" I smiled as a bunch of girls began to squeal and blush.

"Hey everyone! How are all of you doing!" I jumped onto Iruka's desk as he just frowned at me.

"We love you Naruto-sama!" I smiled at the two girls in the back. It was Rei and Kei, they were Ino's cousins or something like that and they had her personality down to the bone. It was really scary.

"Heh. Okay everyone time for the story of the week!" I jumped down and sat Indian style onto the ground.

"YAY!" It is funny watching a bunch of six year olds get hyper over a story.

I looked over at Iruka who was piling scrolls onto his desk as he chuckled at the reactions of his students to my taunting. He obviously had a lot of work to do.

"Okay this is a true story believe it or not!" I motioned my hand with my words to add effects. "This is the story of the one time…that one dreadful time that…"

I could have laughed for hours as all the students leaned forward to hear what I was going to say.

"Kakashi-sensei was early!" They all gasped and then began to laugh. I never said that my stories were serious or anything.

I heard a snort come from behind me as the door closed. I quickly looked over my shoulder and did a small wave to Sasuke who had a scroll in his hand.

"It started on a dark and weary day."

"That isn't how you use that word Naruto." I glared behind me at Iruka who took the scroll Sasuke had and smiled. "But please go on."

"Okay it was on a happy day with butterflies and rainbows…"

"Naruto…"

I stuck my tongue out at Iruka earning a few snickers from the students.

"It was a dark and foggy morning when a large creature that not even the ANBU…" I paused and hinted at Sasuke, "Not even the ANBU could identify if this creature was a man or a beast."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

A half hour later

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"And that is why Kakashi sensei was early…for that one time." I smiled as the students curled over laughing.

It was still nice to make people laugh.

I turned around to see Sasuke still there leaning against the board seemingly slightly amused and several of the teacher assistants at the door laughing.

"Hey shouldn't you guys be helping the teachers?" I yelled as they started to run around again.

"I am sorry Sasuke I don't remember which one was the scroll you handed me!" I watched Iruka come out from behind a large pile of scrolls on his desk looking a little distraught.

"What is going on today Iruka-sensei?" I smiled as the students began to talk to themselves.

"Naruto today is Hokage-sama's birthday! You know the big party in the middle of the town tonight? Remember I am organizing the party." Iruka smiled a small stressed smile as he began to search through the scrolls again.

"Oh yeah! Hey well if you need any help I would be glad to!" I grinned as an idea ran through my head. "Actually I would really love to help decorate!"

Sasuke began to help Iruka go through the scrolls as Iruka tried to smile.

"No thank you Naruto, sorry." I sighed as he picked up a scroll and laughed. "Here you go Sasuke sorry for the wait."

Sasuke smirked and nodded as he grabbed the scroll and did a small wave to me before he left.

We don't really talk much.

"HE IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOT!" I turned around as a bunch of the girls began to giggle.

"Who?" I smirked as they looked up at me.

"Uchiha-san!" I felt my smirk leave my face as I rolled my eyes.

"Okay class recess! And afterwards Sakura-sensei's class will be going back to their room." Iruka smiled as the room emptied rather quickly.

"Come on Iruka-sensei! I want to help!" I walked over to a bunch of boxes beside his desk that had the label 'decorations' on them.

"Naruto I don't think…"

"Onegai!" I gave him the best puppy eyes of a lifetime.

"Oh gawd not the eyes Naruto!" Iruka looked away and sighed.

Score! I win!

"Come on Iruka let him decorate." We both turned to the lazy voice of Kakashi entering the room.

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei wants me to!" I wasn't going to ask why he was here but as long as he was going to help me develop my plan.

"Oh alright! But Naruto…"

I quickly disappeared with all of the boxes before he could finish his sentence. I had five hours to decorate and then complete my scheme before the party.

Hehehehehehe…

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Woohoo score one for Uzumaki!" I laughed as I tossed the roll of pink toilet paper over the house to my dopple ganger.

It took me about an hour to decorate the town center with the help of five dopple gangers and it only left me with two boxes full of pink toilet paper.

I had already toilet papered Kakashi's, Ebisu's, Tsunade's, and I am in the process of covering Sasuke's with the pink paper.

I don't really know why I am doing this…………………..oh wait because it is fun!

"That looks good enough!" I nodded at my dopple ganger who smiled and disappeared as I picked up the left over rolls. I still had five left; who else could I have fun with?

"OOO I know!" I grinned and quickly left praying I still hadn't been seen yet.

"Hehe Gai's house." I smirked as I took a pink roll out of the box, he never did anything to me but hey, Konohamaru will think this is funny.

"Hey Sasuke so how have things been?" I turned around to the area the street should be at as the roll went over the other side of the house.

"Good." Sasuke gave his stupid plain answer.

"Lee I am so happy they let you come back!" I heard Sakura giggle.

Crap that means that Lee is back and he and Sasuke are over here by Gai's house, which I am in the process of toilet papering.

"Hey Sakura can we go by Gai's really quick just in case he is home?" I heard Lee say oh too enthusiastically.

Double crap!

I finished the last roll and sighed; in the end I only could cover half of his house. I was about to jump over the fence when I saw them turn the corner to see the house.

Triple crap!

"Oh my gawd! Gai-sensei's house!" I saw Lee face go into shock with Sakura's. Sasuke just looked at it with his usual emotionless expression.

I need to get out of here!

I quickly got to the top of the fence but I felt my foot slip on something as I began to fall backwards.

"Quadruple crap!" I yelled as I landed against the ground with a large thud. That hurt.

"Naruto is that you!" I heard Sakura yell as three pairs of feet came walking toward my direction.

"No………………" I mumbled as I looked up to see Lee looking disapprovingly, Sakura glaring and Sasuke smirking, all three at me.

Stupid jerk.

"Well I would **love** to stay and chat but I need to go now." I smiled and quickly did some seals to disappear.

"Naruto you!" I was gone before I heard the ending of Sakura's sentence.

"Well this sucks." I looked around the street I was on.

Hopefully they wont turn me in immediately; maybe they will let me party before my sentencing.

I walked over to Ichiraku, which was just a few feet away from where I appeared.

"Hey Naruto we are about to close due to the party uptown but we will make you a quick bowel of ramen for our favorite customer!" The old man smiled at me as he motioned me to sit down which I quickly took the chance for some good ramen.

"My daughter told me you were at her class today and you told a very funny story!" He put the bowel of ramen right in front of me. It was so beautiful.

"Yeah it was called, 'the day Kakashi-sensei was early'." I quickly slurped up the ramen as he laughed.

"I know that has never happened!" He laughed some more as he took my bowl away to clean.

"Thank you! I will let you guys close now!" I smirked as he waved.

I watched as the kids ran around the streets laughing and playing.

"Take this!"

I quickly jumped up in time to dodge a kid running at me with a kunai.

"Dang it! He saw me!" The kid growled at himself as I sighed, in the words of the great genius Shikamaru, this was 'tiresome'.

Well I guess I could always sleep off the extra hour I have till the party. It will probably be the last place they will look for me anyway if Sakura has reported me yet.

Heh.

I walked into Iruka's apartment. It was always so clean.

I moved in a few days after I found out Sasuke was as ANBU. I guess I just lost my cool last year; I ended up taking my anger out on my apartment……………………… it was a good stab to the pride anyway. I can't help but feel that Sasuke will always be ahead of me at reaching our goals in life. His to get stronger and mine to be Hokage.

I think it might be a bit strange on how it seems that no matter what I think it always ends up involving Sasuke. Yeah I like him as an ally or rival or………………………

Something more?

I grinned as I took my sandals off and walked into my room. I looked around at how messy my room was and smiled; Iruka and I are way different. I slowly let myself be taken into slumber as I thought of all the excuses I could give to Hokage to get out of being punished for toilet papering people's houses.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Naruto you did a great job decorating!" Iruka ran over to me almost in tears.

"What?" I looked around; yeah sure I did an okay job making sure everything went together and all that jazz, but nothing good enough to cry over.

"No really Naruto thank you so much for helping me! Sorry I doubted you earlier I thought you might have been up to something but you proved me wrong!" Gee thanks Iruka that just adds to the guilt I am going to feel later.

"No you were right." I grinned I might as well tell the truth to someone.

"What?" He looked at me still with a smile on his face.

"I was up to something." I wanted to laugh as his smile left his face.

"Naruto what did you do?" He began to rub his temples in worry.

"I just decorated some parts of the town with the left over supplies, I personally believe I did better then than I did here." I grinned as Iruka frowned at me. It is funny to watch this guy go through every emotion possible in two minute.

"Naruto what did you do?" He began to glare at me as I smiled.

"Oh look I see someone over there I need to talk to!" I grinned as I left quickly.

"Naruto! You…" I watched as some people asking for some last minute help with the party planning interrupted Iruka.

Well that was fun.

"Hey Naruto the party is about to start!" I turned around to see Kiba in his usual bar tending uniform standing beside Hinata and Neji.

He usually wore a tight black tank top shirt and very baggy black pants with chains and bottle openers hanging off of them. He also had on black opened finger gloves and his hair was spike up in every direction.

"You working man?" I looked at him quizzically.

"No but my bar is hosting the party after the children leave in an hour." Kiba grinned as he pointed over to a lot of his coworkers setting up an outside bar.

"Figure she would want a butt load of sake on her birthday." I smiled as Kiba laughed.

"Hey Hinata how are you?" I looked over to the only person my age shorter than me in the village.

She was wearing a long red dress with red loose fishnet sleeves. She still had short hair but had them pinned up in red pins and laughed as Kiba grinned at her. She was a lot more outgoing now.

"I am fine Naruto-kun." She giggled as Akamaru begged for her to pick him up.

"You sure did dress for the occasion! You look nice!" I grinned as she began to blush.

"Thank you!" She looked over at Neji who was just looking around at everything.

"Hey Neji!" I said a little too enthusiastically.

"Naruto." He acknowledged my presence as he kept looking around. "Do you know who decorated this place? They did a really good job." Neji looked over me for my answer.

"Actually I did." I blushed rubbing the back of my head.

"No way! All by yourself? It had to take you forever!" Hinata looked at me in aw.

"Yeah man this is a good job!" Kiba grinned as some of his coworkers called his name, "Well I got to go help now."

"Did you really do this?" Hinata smiled looking at all the decorations, "It is really pretty."

"Interesting." Was all Neji said as he saw some people he wanted to talk to and walked over.

"I am serious Naruto it is really pretty!" Hinata blushed again as she smiled.

"Woah check out the decorations! It looks like spring time when all of the Sakura trees are in bloom!" Hinata and I looked over to see Ino and Shikamaru looking around.

"She really out does the stupidest things." Shikamaru sighed as he saw us.

"Hey Naruto, Hinata have you two seen Choji?" He sighed again as we shook our heads.

"Hey Hinata do you know who decorated this place? Who ever did, I want to decorate for my wedding!" Ino laughed as Shikamaru blushed. By the way he was acting so uncomfortable they probably hadn't even talked about going past dating each other.

"Oh Naruto did it! All by himself!" Hinata grinned as Ino looked at me confused.

"You?" Choji walked up behind us with bag of chips. He still looked like the Choji everyone knows and loves. He still has spiky hair and wears a scarf around his neck all the time………………….kind of like Konohamaru.

"I don't think that I can believe Naruto did this………….if he did then he is either very feminine or strangely in tune with his decorating skills." Ino started laughing to herself, well gee wasn't that just a kick in the balls.

"I will take either one of those as a complement." I smirked as I looked around for anyone else familiar. Though I should probably avoid Iruka, Sakura, Lee and Sasuke.

"Hey Nii-san!" All of us turned our heads down to see Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon standing there looking a little upset about something.

"Hey guys what is wrong?" I bent down so that I was eye level with them.

"Well……………..um……………." Konohamaru and Moegi looked around nervously.

"Yes?" I looked up at everyone else who looked as confused as I felt.

"You better watch your back." I looked over at Udon who was now looking at Hinata. Woah dude, don't think you can have older chicks.

"Hahahahahaha! Naruto is being threatened by kids again!" Ino burst out in an obnoxious laugh.

"No I am telling him that Gai-sensei is very peeved at you right now, and lets just say he has been looking for you." Udon didn't take his eyes off of Hinata at once; I could tell she was even getting a bit uncomfortable.

"Dude she is taken." I waved my hand in front of his face causing him to blush and look down.

"What did you do to Gai-sensei Naruto?" Shikamaru looked over at me quizzically.

"Oh nothing……………hehe." I smiled and stood up.

"No you toilet papered his house!" Moegi looked at me angrily. "For talking to us about how cool Gai-sensei is and telling us to listen to him you sure don't hesitate to pull a prank on him!"

"It was only half of his house because I ran out using it on…………………" I stopped and smiled at everyone who rolled their eyes and sighed.

"Who else's house did you toilet paper?" Choji smiled at the sight of me digging myself into a ditch.

"Um…………….no one else's." I grinned and patted Moegi on the head.

"Tell us Naruto!" Ino wrapped her arms around my neck so I couldn't escape.

"Excuse me may I have your attention please?" We all stopped and looked up to the stage to see Kiba standing up there blushing.

"Um………………I am here to ask if everyone under the age of eighteen will hurry up and finish what they are doing and please leave. The adult part of the banquet will start in a few minutes." He bowed and quickly walked off the stage.

Well what do you know, Kiba gets stage fright!

"Woo Go Kiba!" Ino yelled with her arms around my neck.

"Bye Naruto!" I watched as Konohamaru ran away with Moegi and Udon. Gee guys thanks for your help.

"Hey Hinata you can stay though!" We all turned to see Kiba waving at us, "Even though your seventeen you can stay."

Hinata blushed and nodded nervously. She acts so strange around Kiba.

"Just promise me you wont drink anything." Kiba grinned as she nodded again and ran off.

Hinata was known in our little group of ours to be the worst drunk. She doesn't even act like Hinata anymore. I have only witnessed it once and it was scary moment indeed. I still wish I was there for the time her and Kiba hooked up because apparently they were both drunk, but the only known witness was Sasuke.

Darn him for being at the right place at the right time.

"Hey I want to stay too!" I pouted as everyone smiled at me.

Yes, I Uzumaki Naruto am still indeed seventeen.

"Sure if you tell us who else's house you trashed." Ino grinned evilly as she tightened her grip around my neck.

"Oh look at the time I guess I got to go!" I snickered as I slipped out of her grip and left.

I didn't really want to stay at the party anyway.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Ugh……………" I looked around the part of the forest I was in. It was getting dark pretty quick.

I have one part inside the entire village that I go to when I need to think or if I am just bored. I went here all the time when I was a kid to train. This is my place of solitude.

A thick layer of trees surrounds it, I don't even know how I found t or how I could keep finding it when I was little but I did. In the middle of it is a small pond that has freezing cold water all year long it doesn't matter if it is a million degrees outside it is always freezing.

The pond has large rocks on one side of it the make a good sitting spot and the grass around the area is really comfortable.

I stop as a beautiful melody hits my ears. I can't help but smile as I quietly walk into the area to see him sitting on a rock.

He still has his ANBU uniform on and his mask is slid to the side of his head. His short black hair and long bangs move in the breeze in tune with the melody he plays with his flute.

There is only one other person who knows about this area and that is Sasuke. Apparently this was his childhood place of solitude also but we never saw each other, until around two years ago anyway.

He comes here at night I think because I come here every morning when I wake up.

We don't fight in here though; just almost ignore each other if we do end up here at the same time. I wonder why he isn't at the party?

I found myself laying down with my back in the grass as I listened to the tune he played. It was one I hadn't heard before and it was enchanting.

**FLASH BACK**

"SASUKE!" I yelled as I trudged through the woods already a few miles away from Inari's village but still no sign of Sasuke.

_He had gone out for a walk this morning and still wasn't back at lunch. Sakura got worried so Kakashi sent me to go get the stupid jerk. For all I care he could starve!_

"_SASU……………!" I stopped in mid scream as I heard a strange tune hit my ears. It was a strange melody that had an eerie tune to it._

_I made my way quietly to where the melody was coming from. It was too beautiful to ignore._

"_Sasuke?" I mumbled to myself as I saw the boy standing in a clearing of trees playing his odd looking flute. He looked so focused, so…………………cool. I did not just think that._

_I grinned as I jumped out from where I was and ran up to him. "SASUKE!"_

_He jumped up and looked at me like he was surprised. Didn't he sense me? I shrugged it off as he put his flute behind his back._

"_Hey what is that? A flute?" I grinned as I saw a small amount of color hit his cheeks, for Sasuke I will count that as a blush._

"_Yeah." He mumbled before turning around and heading toward his pack._

"_HAHA! That is so girly! Pretty boy Uchiha plays a girly instrument!" I laughed as he stopped and glared at me for a second before grabbing his pack._

"_That is more than you can do, dobe." I watched him smirk. What did he just call me!_

"_JERK! Take that back!" I got into a fighting stance as he just turned around and looked at me._

"_You know I am not supposed to fight you while I am injured…………" I watched him smirk, " because it is already bad enough for your ego that I beat you when I have full health."_

"_WHAT! SHUT UP!" I glared at him as he began to take his flute apart. "Hey wait!"_

_He looked over at me a little confused._

"_Um………………how do you play that?" I looked down as I felt the blood rush to my cheeks._

"_What happened to it being a girly instrument?" I watched him put it back together and walk over to me._

"_I…………..I was just joking. Show me how you play it! Please!" I sat down on the ground and looked up expectantly at him._

"_Watch." That was all he said as he began to play again._

_His fingers dancing around the instrument playing different notes. The way his facial expression would change as he continued. It was so cool._

_I looked from his fingers to his bandaged arms and neck. The battle with Haku took a lot out of him. I knew he was probably wondering why I didn't have any scratches but he never asked. I was glad for that._

_What did that moment mean? Before he died. He said he 'hated' me. Hated as in past tense. What does that mean now?_

_I quickly shook my head and looked back at the tango his fingers were playing. One false move and it would ruin the entire masterpiece that Sasuke was playing._

_One false move and Sasuke would have died……………………_

_What would I have done if he had really died? Would I go on like normal? He is my rival, yes. _

_But………………is there something more?_

_No………………there will be nothing more than what we have now, a rivalry. Maybe all of these emotions will fade with time._

_Yeah……………………_

**END FLASH BACK**

To bad my emotions didn't feel like fading with the time. Nope they stuck to me like a starved leach. Yeah I like him but nothing more than I like most people.

I opened my eyes and smiled as I saw Sasuke now standing over me with a blank expression holding his flute in one hand.

"You're an idiot you know." My grin fell as the words left his mouth. Wow he is such nice company.

"What makes you think that?" I closed my eyes again trying to look like I was asleep.

"You know you wont get away with toilet papering people's houses right?" I heard the ground next to my head rustle so I opened my eyes. He had sat down against the large rock with my head near his thighs.

"What makes you think it was me? It could have been someone else at Gai's house disguised at me." I put my hands behind my head to use as a pillow.

"For one I didn't even mention the fact that is was Gai's house." He smirked and began to pull his flute apart.

"Oh yeah………………" Well I guess I can't get out of it now.

"So why didn't you stay at the party, you probably could have even though you are seventeen." I watched him put his flute into a bag he had beside the rock.

"The question is why didn't you an ANBU captain stay to honor your Hokage's birthday like everyone else." I mimicked his questioning tone with a grin.

"It is not my thing." He replied with a blank voice this time looking up at the stars.

"Of course not." I looked up at the stars to watching their beauty. Sasuke seemed a little taken by my reply or something because he moved a bit before relaxing again.

"Hey Sasuke." I was getting a little uncomfortable in the silence. I mean if someone is going to be in the same room as you, you might as well chat.

"Hn?" He answered now a bit agitated.

"Anything new?" I looked over at him who was now looking at me confused. Yeah we saw each other everyday as in quick glances here and there but we hadn't really talked for a few months.

Missions for chunins and jonins had been coming at a very slow rate but for the ANBU and genin there are a few more.

"No………………you? Anything new?" I could tell he didn't really want to talk but for some reason I also felt that there was a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"No."

And that was all we said for the rest of the time. I fell asleep a few minutes after that but when I woke up he had already left.

Oh well……………though that was the longest in a long time he and I had ever spent alone.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"NARUTO WAKE UP YOU LAZY BRAT!" Was it just me or did Iruka get crankier in the mornings?

I sat up to the pounding on my door. What is this all about?

"NARUTO I CANT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO ALL THOSE PEOPLE'S HOUSES!"

Oh yeah………………crap I forgot about that.

I quickly got dressed and tried to get out of my window but it was sealed with someone's chakra.

And low and behold Kakashi was waving at me from outside my window………………stupid jerk.

I trudged my way down the Hokage's hallway. This was not going to be fun. Though it was worth toilet papering everyone's house.

When I opened the doors to the Hokage's office I saw Tsunade, Kakashi, Ebisu, and Gai all staring at me with very angry facial expressions, well Kakashi's was somewhat amused.

"Naruto are you in trouble now!" Tsunade try to keep a smile on her face, as she was about to lose it.

"Awww but didn't you like your hundredth birthday present? It was your house…………..wrapped by me!" I grinned sarcastically as a vein appeared on her head.

So maybe I shouldn't be making jokes right now.

"NARUTO YOU STUPID LITTLE BRAT YOU WOULD SO BE DEAD RIGHT NOW IF IRUKA HADNT STOOD UP FOR YOU! IF IT WAS UP TO ME I WOULD TEAR YOU APART PIECE BY PIECE AND FEED YOUR CARCUS TO THE DOGS!" She slammed her hands against the desk glaring at me.

"But it seems that Iruka gave us a better idea for a punishment………………..one that we all might enjoy a little bit more." The grin that appeared on her face was scaring the living daylights out of me. What did Iruka suggest?

"Naruto you will have to apologize for one hour to everyone." Iruka started writing something on a piece of paper.

Really was that it? One hour? Holy crap these people are getting easy to please! I though they might ask for the head of my first-born or something!

"Oh and that is one hour for each person, you will also be alone with that person in a secluded room for the whole time." Iruka gave me an apologizing smile as if he regretted suggesting it.

"WHAT!" Holy crap these people are cruel! Take the head of my first child already! Not an hour each! This is going to be hell………………four hours of cruel and unusual punishment.

"I am going first." I sighed as Ebisu started to follow Iruka to the room we are supposed to go to.

Iruka lead us to a room at the very end of a long and excruciating hallway. The room was blank and only had a table and two chairs in it. Hopefully they were for us to sit in and not for the use of weapons…………or protection in my case.

"Well I will come when the time is up!" Iruka seemed very nervous; well he should is all I have to say.

"Traitor." I mumble as he exits the room with a small pause but leaves. He owes me some ramen after this.

"So Naruto…………………shouldn't you start now?" Ebisu had an amused grin plastered on his face that I just wanted to rip off.

"I'm sorry………………"

And so the grueling hours began.

Ebisu's hour was absolutely disgusting. I had to sit there and apologize nonstop unless he spoke up about something else I should apologize for……………like the fact he blamed me for Konohamaru's new pranking mind……………which I can't blame him he has a good basis.

The next was Kakashi's hour, which he read his book through, as I had to keep apologizing. By the end I had carved a really good picture of a sunset with my kunai on the table. Time felt like it was talking forever.

Next was Gai who wasn't really even mad at me for the fact I toilet papered his house, in fact he blamed it on my youthful energetic ways. But no, he was mad at the fact that I didn't toilet paper his whole house like Kakashi's. He came up with some big idea that I didn't believe his house was as worth of toilet papering as Kakashi's.

In the end I had to blame it on my so-called respect for him over Kakashi and that is why I could only bring myself to do half of his house…………………good thing that dude is as gullible as a dumb duck.

Last was Tsunade's, which ended in me apologizing for every stinking problem she had and my table got broken by the chair she hit me with when I said 'I was sorry she was old and crazy and couldn't get laid even if she paid the dude'. The funny thing was, she wasn't supposed to hear that apology.

"Oh well I guess I am done here." I picked up the last piece of the chair that was broken on my back.

"Nope." I turned to see Tsunade placing a tape recorder onto the chair with a picture of Sasuke beside it. "Sorry someone couldn't make it to our little meeting as he had some duties."

Her grin was beyond scary looking as there was also an evil glint in her eye.

"So go on!" She smiled as she began to pick up pieces of the table she also broke.

"What there is no way in!"

"Hurry up Naruto for every minute you don't apologize ten minutes is added onto your time!" She grinned pleased.

"Grrrrrr……….I am so sorry Sasuke!" I growled before I put up a fake happy mushy tone to mock her.

That hour was the worst in my life, so much so that Kakashi had to hold me down from attacking Iruka who was still in the Hokage's office when I finished. I wanted blood and it was going to come from him! It was his stupid idea to have me do that!

"Oh and Naruto." I rolled my eyes before I turned around to see Tsunade holding up a piece of paper. "A lot of us think that you may just be a bit bored so guess what."

"I get a mission!" I grinned happily. SCORE!

"You have to get a job in a week or else we will have to make you do volunteer guard duty." She handed me the paper and then cackled evilly as she left.

"What!" I looked at the paper and sure enough if I didn't get a job in a week I would have to do 'volunteer' guard duty.

That duty may sound cool but it was the worst and usually only given to chunins or jonins who are on probation or in some cases have gone so mentally insane that doing guard duty is all they can do.

It sucks. And even worse is I wont get paid.

"IRUKA PREPARE TO DIE!" I felt my body being pulled back once again by Kakashi who was laughing.

"It wasn't his idea Naruto, it was mine!" I turned and faced him shocked. This was his idea!

"Kakashi I am going to kick your!" He put his hand over my mouth before I could finish saying anything.

"Now now Naruto where is the fun in that? I believe you would learn a lot from a normal job!" I growled as he moved his hand before I could bite it.

"Well have fun job hunting!" He winked his one eye at me before he disappeared.

I looked angrily over at Iruka who just smiled and patted me on the back before he led me out to Ichiraku. Well at least he knew what he had to do to make it up to me.

"It isn't like I said it out loud or anything I was just mumbling to myself about how it would be to the village's benefit if they just made you apologize instead of killing you." Iruka started on his excuses on how it wasn't really his fault. "I mean Kakashi suggested taking your first child! All you did was toilet paper a few houses! So what! Sometimes I think they over react because they need excitement in their lives." He began to rub at his temples.

"Well it's not that bad of an idea getting a job. I could really use the money so then I could help you pay rent!" I grinned as I slurped up anther bowl of ramen.

"You don't need to do that Naruto I……………..."

"Too late my mind is set, besides the fact that if I don't I get put on 'volunteer' guard duty." Iruka and I both shivered as I mentioned what they would put me on. It was not a good job for any ninja to go through.

XXX

Chap 1 end! lol there are a few more chaps but what did you think? Alot different from See no Evil eh? right? lol Kinda thought I would try something else.

I hope i didnt do too bad!

Read and REview! yay!


	2. Crazy Chicks and Morning Coffee

Hey guys….See no Evil is getting there…I say the least…sorry lol well here you go another chapter of this goofy story.

XXX

Chapter 2: Crazy Chicks and Morning Coffee

XXX

"I am sorry we don't have any places open"

"Ha like I would hire you!"

And the worst

"You should leave the village before you ruin anymore lives you stupid fox."

These were the top replies I earned in my job search; I had almost gone through the entire village.

"This sucks!" I groaned as some people looked at me oddly.

I was getting nowhere and fast. This was my second day job hunting and no one would hire me! I mean sure some had good reasons but the ones that didn't should go die somewhere.

I looked up at this coffee house that has been in the village for around a year now.

'EYE CANDY' was its name. I had never been there and hadn't really heard of it but the one thing that caught my eye was the sign on their window.

IN NEED OF A REALLY AWESOME RAMEN CHEF!

Was this a sign from God? Was this just an illusion? Well it couldn't go any worse than my previous meetings.

"Oh are you looking for a job?" A really cute girl at the counter saw all of the applications in my hand and smiled.

"Yeah." I grinned back as she took my application.

"Well we are really in need for a…" She paused and looked at me and then she blushed. "Oh you circled the wrong dot." She smiled and pointed at the part of the application indicating the sex you were.

I checked male.

"Um no I didn't, I am a guy." I tried to hold back the embarrassment in my voice. Well wasn't this nice! The hot chick thought I was a chick too.

"Oh well…um…oh dear." She looked around confused. "Um how about you answer a question for me?"

"Sure." I nodded, as she seemed even more nervous.

"What is the one thing in the entire world that you believe you can do better than anyone else?" She smiled at me as if she wanted my answer to be wrong.

"Cook Ramen!" I smiled largely as she sighed as if in defeat.

"Oh dear…oh dear..." She looked to the back of the restaurant which you could only see through a small window in the wall or maybe if the door was open. "Julie! I need some assistance with an applier!"

An even more beautiful girl ran through the door with a large smile on her face, which dropped as she saw me. Okay? This is creepy.

"Alright well let me see…" She looked at my application and smiled. "EVERYONE TO THE FRONT!"

It seemed that as soon as she finished her sentence ten more amazingly beautiful girls in uniform were surrounding me and giggling.

"This **guy** has applied to work here." She grinned at me as she emphasized the word guy. "He says he is the best ramen chef in the world what do you think?"

All of the girls looked at me confused and then started talking among themselves some blushing.

"He should have a test run I mean considering none of us are that great." A girl with long purple hair smiled.

"You mean you aren't that great at cooking ramen! How can you burn the noodles when they are in the water K-chan?" Another girl with short curly red hair mocked.

"It's called natural combustion for goodness sakes! It wasn't my fault! They just went poof!" The girl with long purple hair did hand motions to prove the point.

As they all began to argue I looked around and noticed something very odd about the atmosphere I was in.

There were no guys.

"Um excuse me but…" All the girls stopped and looked at me. "Do you mean that no guys work here?"

"That is right! Well unless you count that guy who unloads everything and the store owner…" Most of the girls began to make googly eyes at whatever she was talking about.

"Well since we promised J-sama we would have him a ramen chef by tomorrow we have no reason to not give you a chance!" The girl I guessed was the manager smiled and motioned me to the back.

After about fifteen minutes I made my ramen specialty with the supplies they gave me and had enough for all of them and one for me. I made this special a few years ago when Iruka gave me a ramen making kit for my fourteenth birthday. And ever since it has been my specialty.

"Oh my Gawd! This rocks!" Another girl with the red hair jumped up and smiled as the others nodded in agreement as they tried to finish their bowls.

"You are hired! Come in to my office for your uniform and papers and then you can be off! Oh by the way can you start tomorrow?" The manager chick smiled as I nodded in agreement and followed her.

It took about thirty minutes to find a uniform that didn't have extremely tight pants. All of the uniforms were made for girls so I just ended up taking a black shirt with rolled up white sleeves and the logo of EYE CANDY on its back. And I would just have to wear my black pants as part of the uniform.

I left the shirt on as I ran through the streets of Konoha laughing earning more confused and scared looked from people.

"HEY TSUNADE-BABA!" I shouted as I pushed her doors open just in time to see her hand Sasuke the tape recorder.

"NO!" I tried to hit it with a kunai but Sasuke caught it and smirked as he looked at the recorder than at me.

"We could always get him to do it in person since he is here right now." Tsunade smiled at me evilly as she saw my shoulders slump.

"No way!" I yelled as I pointed an accusing finger at her.

"No that is okay." Sasuke nodded and then smirked at me as he laid the recorder on the table and pressed play.

"**Hurry up Naruto for every minute you don't apologize ten minutes is added onto your time!" **

"**Grrrrrr…I am so sorry Sasuke!"**

Sasuke flinched at my hyper tune and quickly turned down the volume as he lifted the recorder to his ear so only he could hear it.

"You know half of you apologies sound so much more like threats to me Naruto." He grinned as he put it back on the table raising the volume.

"Yeah I am sorry Sasuke! I am sorry that you aren't dead yet! I am sorry that you got that stupid ANBU position with a high fatality rate and still haven't died! I wont even shed a tear at your funeral!" 

"**You wont be able to cry at his funeral Naruto because you will be long time dead before he hits the bucket."**

He turned off the recorder again and pulled out the tape.

"Well that is really all I wanted to hear, here you go." I watched in awe as he handed the tape over to Tsunade. What does he think he is doing?

"Aw thank you Sasuke you know how much I love black mail!" Tsunade said in a mocking tune towards me as she put it in the top drawer of her desk.

"What! Why did you give it to her?" I glared at him as he smirked.

"Well I will see you later." He nodded at Tsunade and left.

What was that?

"So why are you here Naruto-brat? Shouldn't you be looking for a job?" She grinned her evil grin but stopped as I smiled back.

"I got a job and here is the paper work to prove it! Plus the t-shirt!" I threw the papers on her desk as I turned around and showed her the logo on my back.

"Eye Candy? Isn't that the place where only girls work? What did you have to put up an illusion to get a job?" She raised her eyebrow mockingly.

"NO! They needed a ramen chef so I proved to them my awesome ramen making skills and they begged for me to come and work for them!" I stuck my tongue out at her as she smiled.

"Too bad it would have been fun to put you on guard duty" She cackled as I shivered at the thought of it.

"Well you wont get Uzumaki Naruto there! Haha! I win!" I did a peace sign before I did some seals to go home and sleep, I was for once…really tired.

I walked up to Iruka's house as the door opened and Kakashi stepped up seeing me and smiled before he lazily waked past me with out a word.

Weird. What is he doing here?

I shrugged it off as my mind told me to go to bed. Apparently being turned down for jobs takes a lot out of you.

"Oh hey Naruto! How did job hunting go?" I looked over to an extremely flushed Iruka; well nothing is out of the ordinary here.

"I got a job at Eye Candy." I replied sleepily at him as his smile brightened.

"Really! That is great! I heard that place serves the best food and coffee in all of Konoha!" Iruka started taking about how great this restaurant was that he had never been to.

Well at least I am working at a place that seems to make good business.

"G'night" I mumbled as I walked over to my room and plopped onto my bed. I had to get up in five hours if I wanted to get some training in before work.

XXX

I quickly ran through the streets of Konoha while trying to put on my sandal at the same time.

I slept an hour longer than I wanted and accidentally went longer in my training than planned. This was going to suck if I was late for my first day.

I ran through the back door to run straight into someone.

"Ow!" I looked up to see the girl with long purple hair flinching in pain on the ground. Her name was K-chan I think.

"I am sorry um…K? I wasn't watching where I was going!" I quickly jumped up and pulled her up to lean against the wall behind her as she looked up at me and blushed.

"It is K-chan please. And it is okay I wasn't watching either." She smiled genuinely and motioned me to go on but before I moved she grabbed onto my shirt.

"Um you may want to change some things about your outfit." She looked me up and down and smiled.

I walked into the manager's office with the bottom of my pants rolled up to my ankles and a tighter shirt than I had gotten yesterday, that also showed some of my stomach. K-chan had taken my shoes and bag as she told me to put them in the dressing room from now on; she also did something to my hair that involved ruffling it like crazy.

"Wow Naruto you are looking nice! I didn't even think I went over the dress code for our so called 'male' employees!" She smiled as she walked up, "I bet you ran into K-chan didn't you?"

"Uh yeah how did you know?" I looked at her confused.

"She is a hundred percent neat freak so I am pretty sure if she saw you out of dress code she would correct it."

"Uh yeah so um…" For some odd reason no one had even introduced themselves to me yet all I remembered is what they called each other.

"Oh the name is Julie now let me show you around and give you your duties." She smiled as she walked past me. The girls even walked around barefoot and they had short black skirts instead of pants.

"This is the kitchen which will be yours on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. Those are our special ramen days starting this Saturday. I do believe you told me you were part of the ninja crew in Konoha so if you are going to be out at anytime during those days inform asap." She turned and smiled at me as the short curly red haired girl walked up.

"I am Tasha, but most people call me Tash for short so you can do that too. I own the kitchen when you aren't around so I suggest you don't mess up things if I am not here." She glared at me and smiled, "Mess up once and you are out of here."

With that she walked past us as Julie sighed.

"Ignore her okay she broke up with her boyfriend last week and has sworn vengeance on the male kind." Julie smiled as she led me through the door to the actual store part.

For the next hour I was trained on using a cash register incase all of the girls were busy and introduced to the rest of the crew.

K-chan is a neat freak that can't cook worth crap.

Tasha has a grudge against the male kind so I need to stay away from her. She is the main chef and has a very bad temper.

Kasha is Tasha's twin who is the main hostess. She beats her sister in personality but hates to be compared with her sister. And is the gossip queen of the restaurant.

Niki is the youngest of the crew at the age of fifteen but Kasha just told me about her. Apparently she is very timid and shy and gets really nervous around guys.

Jei is the loudest of the crew with her bright blue hair and crazy mind. She gets in a lot of trouble but no one has the heart to fire her considering she is the best server.

Ana is the manager in training who I met first, and is the average chick with twenty boyfriends. She flirts with everyone and claims almost every guy that walks into the restaurant.

Julie is the manager who apparently has scary friends in high places so I can't get on her bad side.

And the rest were just too dang annoying to listen to. How many girls' lives to I have to find out about in thirty minutes? My head hurts dang it!

"Hey you new guy." I turned around to see two guys in the same uniform as me, they were extremely built but image means nothing in the way of the ninja.

"Oh they only told me there was one of you." I smiled putting my hand out to shake their hands.

"Listen here you will not talk to us unless spoken to…" I looked at them oddly, were they threatening me? I watched the guy talk but didn't really pay attention, as Julie and Kasha walked by.

"Are you listening wife?" I looked up at them, they just did not.

"Who are you calling wife?" I glared at them as they smirked.

"That is your name here wife, now don't even think about getting our women away from us." I smirked at them as I my mouth twitched.

"Who says I really need to do anything? I think they have gotten tired of seeing your two ugly faces and that is why they hired me." I grinned as the larger one glared at me.

He must be the stupid one of the two.

"Why I oughta!" He lunged forward at me as I quickly dodged but then realized I didn't have any of my weapons with me. Oh great this just rocks.

"Stop Rei!" The other one pulled this 'Rei' guy back. "He has obviously had some kind of ninja training by the way he moves, you don't want to start a fight with him."

Oh so the smaller is the smarter.

"But Matt!" The guy glared at me before turning around and going to the back.

"Sorry for his brashness he doesn't always think with his head." Matt did a small bow with his head.

"Well you could've fooled me, I didn't think he thought at all." I gleamed as he just smirked and nodded.

Well that was fun!

"Woohoo! Go new guy!" I turned around to see Jei smiling brightly at me from the counter.

I quickly blushed, crap I can't get in trouble on my first day I need this job!

"Don't worry I wont tell but you better watch it Rei has his eyes on almost all the girls here though I think Matt thinks of us more like sisters." She smirked at me playfully as he walked around me.

"You are really cute you know that!" She jumped up and smiled at the sight of my blushing again. I couldn't help it I was in a restaurant full of hot chicks all to myself!

"Well here you go." I looked up as a towel hit my face.

"You know for being a ninja I thought you would have better reflexes." She laughed as she pushed me toward the tables.

"Hn?" I looked at her confused as she laughed again.

"You will clean the tables today as part of your training! Our daily customers are about to start coming in anyway!" She laughed again as she unlocked the door.

Okay so maybe this place is just freaky with a bunch of crazy hot chicks and possessive male employees.

After a few hours of people rushing in and out and a million clean tables later I sat down in the break room. This was hectic.

I had already had five coffee's spilt on me while they were still hot, ten broken glasses from clumsy customers and a lecture given to me by Tasha about how it was my fault she burnt the special today even though I was no where near her.

I groaned as I heard the bells ring saying someone just entered to building.

I grabbed the now clean dishes off of the table and took them to the front. As I entered the door I heard Tasha talking to the customer.

"Will that be the usual for you today?"

I looked up with all of the dishes in my hands; Tasha was actually taking an order? She was being nice?

"Heehee Sasuke-kun I am glad you came early today our new employee has been driving me crazy!" Tasha laughed as I gawked.

What the crap? Sasuke who? And how on earth have I driven that crazy chick crazy? She was already screw-loose when I met her! I had half a mind to throw the dishes at her and pray they break and stab very vulnerable places.

"Naruto you lazy bum put those dishes up already!" Tasha yelled over at me angrily as she turned back around and started giggling. "Don't mind him Sasuke-kun he is the new guy."

"stupid psycho freak maniac dominating man chick..." I began to mumble as I started to put the plates on the tables when I looked back up my eyes met black ones.

"Naruto?" Sasuke smirked from his booth as he watched me set the tables; I guess Tasha had to go make his order.

Wait a second what was **he** doing here!

"YOU!" I jumped up and glared at him, stupid jerk what is he doing? Stalking me?

"Yes? Do you need something?" Sasuke still had that stupid smirk on his face as he looked over my uniform.

"I have officially lost all the respect I had for you Naruto." He turned his face to the coffee on his table.

I looked over at him confused, what was he talking about? I looked at my uniform again. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks.

Oh yeah it's kind of tight and revealing…ugh! I feel like a man whore!

"Naruto you better not be bothering Sasuke! Are you done with those tables yet?" The evil tone in Tasha's voice could make any man shiver. Working here was going to be fun.

"stupid woman in need of some psychiatric help stupid Sasuke for being here…" I mumbled as I tried to ignore the figure that was more than likely laughing his brains out in his head.

"So you give up being a ninja for this?" He finally spoke as I started to set the table beside his.

"What! No! I was forced to get a job you jerk!" I put the last cup up as Tasha began to walk out.

"Hmmm. So you actually work here?" Sasuke seemed almost happy as she poured him another cup of coffee as she growled at me. "Do you like it?"

Grrrrrr. Sasuke I am not going to lose to you! I can see you are making fun of me! You stupid jerk I will show you that it is great working here! If Tasha would leave anyway.

"Yeah it is great the people here are really nice!" I said in a probably too happy tone but at least I get my point across.

"Shut up Naruto you are not allowed to talk to Sasuke-kun" Tasha growled at me as she passed by.

"Hey wife we need you back here!" Rei poked his head through the door as he growled at me.

"I can see why you like it here…Dobe-chan." I could hear the sarcasm oozing off of his statement. Stupid jerk.

"Shut up Sasuke." I quickly spat out before the back of the restaurant was filled squeals.

"SASUKE-KUN IS HERE!" Within seconds all the girls on duty surrounded the area around Sasuke's booth.

"Oh guys you can have a break!" Julie waved to us as she ran by.

What the crap? What is going on here? Gods why did I choose the restaurant that worships that stupid jerk?

"One two three." I turned around to see the oddest thing in all of human life and imagination.

The girls were doing some kind of performance for Sasuke?

"Thank you for choosing Eye Candy once again Sasuke!" All the girls bowed as I stood there in awe with Matt and Rei.

Just then the door opened and a cute little girl walked in wearing a genin headband.

"I am so sorry I am late! I got caught up at…" She turned and looked at me, she looked familiar.

"Oh My Gawd! Did Rika do something to you Naruto-kun?" She ran over to me worriedly as everyone got confused looks on their faces.

Oh yeah she was Rika's older sister. She works as a teacher's assistant to Sakura but trains under Asuma. She is an actually good ninja and has the exact opposite personality of her younger sister. So this was the youngest employee Kasha told me about.

"No Nikki I work here." I patted her on the head as she blushed.

"For now anyway." Tasha just had to add her two cents didn't she?

"R-really! Y-you Naruto-kun?" She blushed and started fiddling with her fingers, she reminded of someone right then…but who?

"Yeah this is the new guy I told you about!" Kasha spoke up, "So how do you two know each other?" Was it just me or was her voice hinting toward some kind of relationship?

"Oh he tells the funniest stories on Mondays! He comes to the school and plays with the children! Even if half of them want to kill him!" She started shouting but blushed and started playing with her thumbs.

"Hey Nikki Rika isn't here is she?" Everyone looked over at Sasuke, but I think I was the only one who noticed his body tense up.

"No she is still at school s-s-Sasuke-kun." She blushed even more when she saw Sasuke sitting there.

Was it me or did he just sigh in relief?

A few minutes later Matt and Rei left after making fun of Sasuke with me in the back. I think we might end up being friends in the end.

The girls actually started to do work again as customers started coming in. Nikki was apparently the chef in training under Tasha. Great now I bet by the end of the day they will both be plotting with Rika on ways to kill me.

I looked at my food and then at the booth Sasuke was sitting at still, he had to be on his fifteenth cup of coffee. This guy was not a morning person.

"So do you come here often loser?" I sat down at the booth with him as he just nodded his head still staring at the coffee in his cup.

At that second it felt like all the eyes in the restaurant were staring at me. What on earth? I looked around and sure everyone was looking at us, or I should say Sasuke as if waiting to see if he would do anything.

"Gee what is this? His private booth?" I said out loud.

"Dobe." I looked over at Sasuke who was pointing at a sign above the booth.

'SASUKE-KUN'S BOOTH'

What the crap? He gets his own booth too? Next they are probably going to make me bow down to him and kiss his feet!

"What ever." I sipped the coffee I had made for myself. Yeah I hated the stuff but for some reason I couldn't stop myself from drinking it if it was around.

"Naruto you better leave Sasuke-kun alone!" I heard Tasha shouting from the kitchen, as Nikki seemed to squeak in shock. Poor girl.

I looked over at Sasuke whose cup was now empty as he stared at it.

There is nothing special about him. He just isn't a morning person, which I was finding oddly cute at this time even though I have known this since we trained together.

…I didn't just think that Sasuke was cute. Nope.

"So um…does Rika attack you too?" I grinned as he nodded and to think I thought she like him.

"Does she use weapons against you too? Her ambushing skills are pretty good I must say." I stopped smiling as he shook his head but then nodded.

"No she doesn't use weapons but she uses…" He let out a sigh as if wondering why on earth he was telling me this, heck I was wondering why we were even talking to each other. "She glomps me."

I could feel my eyes get huge as I tried to sustain from laughing. I bet if Tasha heard me laughing at Sasuke she would have my head for sure.

"An ANBU captain…is afraid of a little girl's hugs?" I was seriously about to burst out laughing as I put my hand over my mouth.

"She has a very surprising grip for a kid. And I said glomps not hugs." He said as if he wasn't even one bit embarrassed about it. Well gee take away my fun.

"So does your husband make you wear that uniform or did you just decide against the skirt?" He said smirking as my cheeks became flushed again. Crap he is good with changing the subject.

"Listen you jerk! They only had uniforms for chicks here! And I know you are just jealous of my ultimately sexy body." I rubbed my stomach to prove the point, I was hot.

At least I felt that way until I heard loud laughter in the back…the girls were laughing at me.

"Yes I am oh so jealous." Sasuke began drinking his full coffee cup…what the? That is my cup!

"Hey now you are drinking my coffee!" He put the now empty cup down as he smirked at me.

Stupid jerk stupid jerk stupid jerk

"Good coffee." He put his head on the table as if he was going to fall asleep right there.

"Dude you had twenty three cups of coffee and you are still tired!" I poked his head and earned a growl out of him.

"Sasuke-kun, look at the time!" Julie came out smiling as she pointed at the clock on the wall.

And with that he was gone.

"He is so weird." I mumbled to myself as I started cleaning to the table.

All the girls watched me for a second before Nikki came bursting through the doors.

"I remember now!" She shouted startling a lot of them. "You trained with Sasuke-kun under Hatake Kakashi!" She put one hand over her mouth and one over her eye as if to show everyone what Kakashi looked like.

"Naruto trained with my Sasuke-kun? Yeah right, he was probably just used as the target in practice." Tasha bopped Nikki on the head with a spatula causing the girl to blush and look at her feet.

"Kakashi…Kakashi…I cant seem to place him though he sounds familiar." Julie lifted her finger to her chin as if thinking.

"The guy with the perverted book, remember." Ana walked in looking way beyond hot, "I flirted with him for like an hour and still no bite." She almost seemed upset about not adding Kakashi to her list of men.

Good thing she told me that she didn't believe in dating with fellow employees.

The rest of the day was hectic during the rushes of crowds but other than that the girls asked me a lot of questions.

I told them about my addiction with ramen, my dream to be Hokage and my training with Sasuke. It was interesting a lot of their reactions; it was pretty cool watching them listen. Almost like when I tell the kids stories on Mondays.

I didn't get home until around three in the morning as a lot of us lost track in the time. Working there was becoming somewhat interesting. They told me how only two people were ever allowed to sit with Sasuke and they were fellow ANBU captains, apparently in used to be three people but one of them got on Sasuke's bad side some how.

I kind of feel sorry for the guy; he isn't allowed to even sit on the same side of the restaurant as Sasuke.

I looked up as the door opened again and Kakashi passed me still not saying anything.

This is so weird. Maybe these are nighttime illusions that play in my mind. Yeah I am just picturing Kakashi walking out of Iruka's apartment at three in the morning.

I am just tired.

XXX

One hour later I shoved my alarm clock against the wall and got up. Only one hour of sleep!

What on earth was that dream about? Kakashi was over here watching me as I slept…………………my whole body shivered just thinking about it.

"Grrrrrr I got to go train." I slowly made my way to the shower to begin my morning routine.

Take shower and sing the favorite song of the day.

Put on training cloths and pack uniform.

Scare the living daylights out of Iruka to get him up because I broke his alarm clock a few weeks ago.

Get lectured on how scaring people to wake them up is a horrible thing to do.

Leave to train for two hours.

Sit in place of Solitude for a few minutes.

Realize I need to be at work in ten minutes.

Run like mad and get there with barely enough time to change.

"Ack! Naruto knock first!" I quickly shut the door to the employee dressing room. That was the craziest thing I had ever seen.

Half of the hot chicks that work here helping each other get ready by doing each other's make up and hair and helping tie on the skimpy skirt.

I tried my best to keep the blood from coming out of my nose.

"You can come in now." I walked in and they were all dressed and fixing little things in front of the mirror.

I walked over to my locker and threw my shoes and bag in trying to keep my blush down. Okay so employees here are just really close friends and girls are weird anyway with that whole 'group' thing.

"Naruto get your lazy butt in here!" I quickly changed my cloths forgetting for a second that the girls were still in there…I looked over to see them blushing at me.

"Heh." I blushed and finished putting on my shirt running out of the room.

"You are not to touch any of the supplies or tools that I have labeled!" I watched with Nikki beside as Tasha walked back and forth in the kitchen explaining the 'rules'.

"You got that? If you touch anything of mine I will kill you!" She threatened pointing her spatula at me.

"Now now Tasha you know rule number one!" Kasha walked in smiling gracefully at us as she pointed at the sign of rules for employees.

Number one: Do not kill a fellow employee.

I am going to ignore the fact that they have that as the first rule.

"Okay girls we are opening!" Julie shouted as I looked over at the doors. Woah! There were people actually waiting for us to open?

Today is Saturday so that might have something to do with it, or the fact that it is the first ramen day!

From the time we opened at seven until around nine it was crazy! I actually didn't cook any ramen considering it was so early but Tasha had me doing a lot at once! Stupid male prejudiced woman!

The second Sasuke walked in I called for my break, which Julie gave me surprisingly.

"So Sasuke you here again?" I smirked as I watched him do his daily routine of staring at the coffee cup.

"Naruto." He nodded acknowledging he knew I was there. Wow this guy needs to wake up!

This time I brought a pitcher of coffee with me placing it in front of him as he smirked. He is cute when he…no he isn't! He is never cute! Never!

I slapped my head earning a glare at Sasuke for being so noisy.

He began to move around a bit as I watched him pull a box of pocky out of his bag he had with him. Woah Sasuke has a sweet tooth?

He laid the box in between both of us. I guess that is what I should consider as offering me some.

I had never had pocky before but it wasn't like I was called to just go up and buy it for some random reason. I stuck my hand out and grabbed a piece not really caring to lift my head to see him. I just put the tip of it in my mouth; I didn't chew or begin to lick it. No I just let it lie there and dissolve in my mouth on its own.

I looked up to see him watching me with a raised eyebrow as if I had no idea how to eat candy right. I looked back down trying to keep the color from forming on my cheeks.

Why does he always make me act so strange? Why him? I don't even understand anything anymore. Being seventeen is stupid.

I laid my head on the table; I had only one hour of sleep last night so I was tired. I promise to watch the time from now on!

"Hey I am cooking ramen today." I mumbled as he slowly made his way to consciousness.

"Really? Who are they trying to kill? The whole village? Or did you guys invite specific people to taste your cooking?" I glared at him as he smirked. Stupid jerk I was just telling him.

"Naruto-kun! You need to start preparing for lunch now!" I waved at Nikki who then hid behind the door when she saw I was with Sasuke.

"Have fun doing whatever ANBU do on Saturdays." I grinned and got up regretting I didn't just sleep through my whole break.

"Have fun cooking…wife." I pulled the pocky out of my mouth and turned around to glare at him but he was already gone.

He is so weird.

"Naruto I cant believe you were sitting with my Sasuke-kun!" Tasha scowled as I sighed as I walked into the kitchen.

Didn't I go through enough of this in my genin days? When that stupid Sasuke fan group followed him everywhere?

"Whatever" I growled at her, as she looked a bit shocked before she glared at me. Let me just say I like sleep and I hate stupid chicks.

"Oh you just did not!" I quickly dodged a knife that she threw at me but didn't think about a pan as it hit my face causing me to fall backwards.

"Naruto-kun!" Nikki ran up and helped me up before realizing she just touched a guy and blushed.

"Tasha that is it! You are not allowed in the kitchen with Naruto and because he gets today you will help in the dining room!" Jei came in and grabbed Tasha by the arm; dragging her into the dining room.

"What you cannot do that!" She yelled as she glared at me through the tiny window promising me a slow and painful death.

"Tasha behave! We are going to need help out here anyway!" Kasha smiled at her sister and handed her a towel earning a growl from her.

A few minutes later Nikki and I had everything prepared to be cooked as we waited for the ramen part of the day to start. We both agreed that if someone ordered something other than ramen she would cook it.

I mean yeah I was a great ramen chef but even Iruka would testify against me being any other kind of cook.

After the lunch rush was over Matt and Rei decided to show up and bless me with their presence.

"How are you doing wife?" Matt smiled as he began to pack up the freezer with more supplies and food.

"It is Naruto." I growled as I continued waiting for the buzzer to go off showing me that the ramen was done.

"Really? Is that some kind of disease that only stupid blondes get?" Rei smirked as he walked into the room.

"No that is the name your mother's beg for at night." Cruel joke yes. But I was already stabbed twice by Tasha and K-chan accidentally spilt all of the steaming hot water on me some how. Not in a very good mood.

"Why I oughta!" Rei growled before Kasha walked in and smiled at them.

"Hey boys! How are you two doing today?" She smiled at them as Rei blushed back and Matt well he was still glaring at me.

"Fine." Rei smiled at her in the most sincere way I wanted to puke.

"That is good! I bet if you ask, Naruto wouldn't mind making you two some ramen!" She smiled at me as she walked to the break room. They both smirked at me.

"Yeah wife where is our lunch?" Rei leaned against the wall as if trying to be cool.

"Here you go." I grabbed two left over bowls from an hour earlier and spit in both of them as I handed the bowls to them.

"Ugh that is sick. Please tell me that isn't your special flavoring." Matt looked disgusted at the bowls before he grabbed Rei's bowl and poured them down the sink.

"What a waste of beautiful ramen!" I pretended to pout as I noticed Nikki was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Shika you here?" I looked across the window to see Asuma standing with two genins behind him.

"Hey Asuma! Are you looking for Shikamaru?" I walked through the door earning a surprised look before he looked over my outfit.

"Run out of cloths Naruto?" Asuma smiled as he stood there waiting for something.

"Why are you here?" I pulled my shirt down the best I could but it was already too tiny.

"I am here for Shika." He replied and looked at me lazily.

"Shikamaru isn't here." I replied as he smirked again.

"We aren't here for that lazy jerk Shikamaru! We are here for Shika! His cousin!" I looked down at a blonde haired green eyed boy who was glaring up at me. He looked a lot like someone I knew.

"You might know her as the next Nara clan prodigy?" A more heavy set kid glared at me with a bag of chips in his hands. He reminded me of some one too.

"My name is Nikki not Shika thank you very much!" I turned around to see Nikki wearing her genin training outfit.

"Woah, you are related to Shikamaru?" I patted her on the head. Not in any way did she resemble him. She had shoulder length curly hair and big brown eyes. Very cute.

"No I am not in any way related to that stupid lazy butt! He thinks he is all high and mighty being a chunin at the age of twelve! A jonin at the age of sixteen! Stupid jerk!" That was the first time in my life I saw Nikki get all hyped up about something and not blush, she was serious. "Him and his stupid possessive girlfriend!"

"Dude that is my sister." The blonde now looked at her as if she hurt his feelings.

"Wait let me guess. You are Ino's little brother, you are Choji's cousin because I know he has no siblings, and you are Shikamaru's cousin?" I smiled as they nodded and Asuma smiled.

"Ironic that I get stuck with them right?" I wanted to laugh as Asuma sighed and pulled out a cigarette.

"I am Minoshi, but people just call me Mino and this is my friend Cho Cho." The blonde kids motioned over to the bigger one that was still eating his never-ending bag of chips.

"Nice to meet you two I am Naruto." I waved to them as Asuma motioned them to leave but they just stared at me in awe.

"What?" I pointed my finger to my face hoping nothing was on it.

"You were passed by Kakashi?" Mino laughed as he turned around and left. "That guy can obviously not recognize talent!"

Nikki did a small apologetic bow as she ran to catch up with them. What on earth was that twerp laughing about?

He is just like Ino.

The next four hours were a straight rush between having to ask Rei and Matt for help in the kitchen and a customer breaking one of the tables on accident.

"Woo finally a break!" Rei moaned as he leaned his head against the cold table in the break room.

"Naruto I would almost respect you for your work today if you weren't the new wife…and didn't act so much like a chick too." Matt decided to join Rei and placed his head against the table.

I just growled back as I didn't want to move. Making so much ramen was a hassle especially since none of it was for me.

"Naruto-kun!" We all jumped up as Nikki came running through the room and blushed when she saw all of us sitting at the table. The girls were cleaning all of the messes in the dining room and K-chan kicked us out of the kitchen so she could clean it.

"Yes Nikki? Back from training already?" I looked up at her and smiled causing her to blush.

"You need to hurry up! It is three o'clock!" She quickly ran to inform the girls.

"What does three o'clock mean?" I turned to Matt and Rei who just shrugged.

"AHHHHHHH!" All three of us jumped up and ran towards the scream as fast as we could, only to see all of the girls fixing their hair and outfits using the small mirror in the dining room.

"What the…?"

"Naruto hurry up and make some ramen! Sasuke is on his way the his trainees!" Julie began to push us into the kitchen again as I saw Nikki already getting things ready.

"What? Why is he coming? What trainees?" Julie was already gone with Rei and Matt to somewhere else.

"Sasuke has been in charge of training the new ANBU members this week and he told us earlier today that he would bring them by afterwards around three!" Nikki's face began to flush as she thought of talking to me so casually.

"Oh great! Why didn't anyone tell me?" I grinned at her and began to help as she blushed again.

"You were sitting at his booth! What did you fall asleep?" She sighed as I nodded, I honestly did not remember him mentioning anything.

"You know you still have your training cloths on right?" I held back my laugh as she looked at me shocked and then ran to the dressing room.

"Welcome!" I looked through the window to see people in ANBU uniforms trudging in wearily. They sighed and took the seats closest to them.

Wow Sasuke must be a harsh trainer.

After giving everyone a bowl of ramen, which most seemed like they weren't even going to touch it, I decided to check on the customers.

Hehe.

I looked around and noticed they were all covered in cuts and bruises. There were only a few females in the whole group but everyone looked tired.

"Hey what did you guys do for training?" I sat on a free chair at the booth as the girl beside me looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"We ambushed Sasuke-sensei as part of our training." She looked like she was going to die right then and there and if not die then she was going to cry.

"So how did it go?" I tried to smile at her as she burst into tears. Crap. Well I guess it didn't go too well.

"Do you want a Naruto hug?" I opened my arms and smiled at her. Hey this lady needed a hug! She had to be around twenty-six and twenty six year old ANBU women don't cry for no reason.

She gave me a confused look before she latched on to me causing me to receive confused stares from all of the girls as they offered people water.

Hey who could ever deny a Naruto hug? No one human anyway.

After about a half hour of the ANBU squads eating, sleeping, crying and hitting on the female employees the door opened again as I brought out a few bowls of ramen.

Standing at the entrance of the store were four of the ANBU captains including Sasuke. Sasuke and two other ones, a guy and a girl, went and sat at his booth as the other one went all the way across the store mumbling something.

"Asashi stop whining like a girl." The female one smirked as she sat down being joined by the guy as Sasuke sat across from them.

"It's not my fault Uchiha holds a grudge!" He sat down and pretended to pout as Sasuke glared at him.

"You shouldn't throw parties at other people's houses when they are gone." The male one grinned as he made some funny face at his friend.

ANBU have sense of humors? They have parties? Cool!

"Come one Sasuke!" Asashi pouted again.

"You trashed my house! I have no respect for you!" Sasuke spat out as he lifted his hand to wave at me noticing my confused look and hands full of ramen.

"That hurt Sasuke, that hurt." Asashi looked over me confused.

I looked over at the ANBU teams that seemed to have tensed up when their leaders got there.

"Well I am going now Sasuke-sensei." The girl I hugged earlier got up and bowed before she went to the door and quickly turned around "Bye Naruto-kun!"

I watched as all of the other ANBU members took her lead and bowed to their sensei before saying goodbye to whomever they chatted with earlier.

Well gee now we only have four customers.

"Ramen anyone?" I smiled as I walked over to Sasuke's booth with the four ramen bowls on my tray.

I looked over them. I already knew Sasuke and had met the guy some time ago, his name was Daisuke and was known for being a little cold hearted. The girl was Yume, she was a lot older than me but every time I see her she blushes, I wonder why?

"So you guys hungry?" I noticed that the other two had taken my usual side so I sat down beside Sasuke and made him scoot over a little bit.

"Dobe." He growled at me as everyone looked at me confused once again.

"Jerk." I growled back as I handed everyone some ramen and took one for myself. They just watched Sasuke expectantly waiting for him to do something. I wonder what?

"So Naruto right?" Daisuke grinned at me, "You give up being a ninja so you could be a waitress?"

"No! I need to pay rent! It isn't my fault that the missions are low for chunins!" I glared at him as I began to eat my ramen again, he just snickered as he smirked and looked over at the somewhat blushing Yume.

Yume isn't what you would call a regular female. She was related to Morino Ibiki somehow, I think she's his niece. She was known for her sadistic and cruel techniques, she also was probably better than Kakashi.

"I can't believe Iruka-sensei makes you pay rent!" She smiled at me as if she was surprised. Oh yeah she knew about the whole housing thing.

"He doesn't but I feel like I owe it to him!" I smiled as Sasuke grunted for some reason.

"Hey Naruto-**chan**!" I looked up to see Tasha glaring at me with a knife in her hand, crap where did she get that? "Stay away from Sasuke-kun!"

I quickly caught the knife before it hit me or caused any damage as Yume and Daisuke got big bubbles over their heads.

"What the…"

"Oh she is just cranky today." I smiled as I interrupted Daisuke and glared at Tasha who was being pulled to the back by Jei and Ana.

I looked around and noticed they were already done with their ramen as Sasuke sat there quietly. I looked over at him and he didn't even have a scratch on him.

Wait a second! Didn't that chick say that the whole team was supposed to ambush Sasuke while he was by himself?

WHAT THE HECK?

Sasuke is that good? Well of course he is because he trains every day and practices with his trainees but what am I doing? Serving ramen! I wonder who is stronger right now?

I glared at them as I picked up their empty bowls and walked away.

"I will get you some more." I started mumbling to myself.

"stupid Sasuke being stronger than me stupid ANBU squad not being god enough to hurt him stupid Tasha for throwing a stupid knife." I looked around to see Nikki looking at me worried.

"Naruto-kun why are you mumbling to yourself?" She took the bowls away from me as she started pouring some more ramen into new ones.

"Oh Naruto can you chop some peppers for the ramen? We ran out." She smiled and continued fixing it.

I grabbed the knife that Tasha threw at me earlier and started chopping those stupid peppers. Lets see how they like it!

"Stupid life stupid Hokage making me get this stupid job stupid me for being so freaking weak stupid Sasuke for being a stupid ANBU squad captain stupid pepper making my finger bleed……………oh crap!"

"Naruto stop chopping things like that you are going to cut yourself!" Nikki ran over and saw that I already had.

"Ow! Pepper juices inside cut!" I swung my finger around trying to make the burning stop. I put my finger in my mouth and looked over at Nikki who was glaring at me.

"Sworrwy." I said with my finger in my mouth as she sighed.

"Naruto what is your problem? Take these out to them and then come back I want to ask you something." I watched as her face became really flushed and a small twinkle appeared in her eye.

Scary.

I walked out holding a tray full of ramen with one hand as I had my finger in my mouth of the other hand.

"Ywour Wamen" I placed the tray on the table and handed them their ramen. I smirked as Sasuke looked at me and then at the ramen which had some extra pepper in it so it came out a little redder than the others…hehe I hopes he thinks its my blood!

I went back into the kitchen obeying Nikki's orders, for some reason she hadn't been acting so shy around me lately and it was giving me bad vibes.

I looked around the kitchen and didn't see anyone in there so I went to the back office to see Nikki writing something on a piece of paper.

"Yo did you want to ask me something?" She looked up and blushed as she handed me the piece of paper and waited patiently for my reply.

_Naruto-kun do you like Sasuke-kun?_

What the? I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks as I looked at her confused. She just blushed and waited for me to answer.

"As a rival yeah, friend maybe if he is lucky someday if anything closer than that then the answer is no." I said so that no one else would be able to hear us. What was this girl getting at anyway? Making me think about Sasuke like that…is just I don't know…unacceptable for a future Hokage! Yeah that is it!

"Oh well I guess I was wrong! Sorry if I embarrassed you!" She did a small bow before she got up but I blocked her way. There were some questions I wanted her to ask first.

"Why do you ask?" I watched her blush as she looked down at her feet.

"I don't know." I leaned down so I could see her face, as she looked upset.

"What is the matter?" I grinned causing her to blush and look away from me.

"You must hate me I thought that you might be…be…into guys." She murmured the last part.

"I don't hate you heck I am not even sure what I am into right now." I stopped and blushed; did I just say what I think I said? Crap.

"You aren't mad at me?" She smiled at me and blushed. Geez, why girls act like this I will never know.

"No I don't. I could never hate a little sister." I smiled as her face became even redder.

She smiled at me and swung her arms around me to give me a hug. Well this is new.

"I will keep this between us!" She whispered as she walked away.

Wait a second. What was that? She didn't even really answer why she thought that in the first place! Darn.

I walked into the dining room, as everyone just seemed to be listening to the conversation going on.

"Hey now I saw you at the party too Ana!" Asashi was now sitting at the table beside Sasuke's booth holding an empty bowl. I looked onto the table and noticed Yume and Daisuke hadn't even touched theirs and Sasuke's bowl wasn't there.

"Yeah but I wasn't the one who suggested knocking a tree down to build a bon fire." I watched as Ana talked to Asashi.

"You're just mad because I never called you back aren't you?" Asashi grinned as Ana turned around and rolled her eyes.

"No my boy, you are the one angry because I never returned your calls." She smirked and walked up to Jei who was nodding to agree with her.

"Ouch." Daisuke smirked at Asashi who looked a little peeved.

I looked over at Nikki who winked at me and then turned back to listen to the conversation.

What on earth? I don't think I will ever understand her.

"Well if you ladies are done being civil I am going to finish shopping before I go home." Yume motioned Daisuke to get out of the booth and let her out. "Anyone want to escort me?" I watched as Daisuke blushed but then pushed it back down.

"I guess if I have to be a gentleman." He smiled and waved goodbye to Sasuke and Asashi who looked a little confused.

"Hey wait guys! Bye Sasuke!" He ran out catching up with them quickly. Poor Daisuke and Yume they have a third wheel…I wonder if it is like that for Kiba, Hinata, and Neji.

The dinner rush went by quickly and was a little rougher than the first two. This time Nikki ended up knocking over a container of knives that flew my direction and well, I will just say I couldn't dodge them all. Tasha had left early because Kasha had left with Rei earlier and she got a little worried. I don't know why though, I would personally trust Rei but who knows.

K-chan spilt soap into one of my larger batches of ramen and I had to throw it away. She also spilt soap water all over the floor causing it to be slippery…for anyone who didn't know how to use chakra any way.

I took that time to try and add training to work as I also helped Nikki with it. She really is a good ninja. I am surprised she is still a genin.

"Okay guys we are closed! Can you please stay for a second though?" I sighed and grabbed my stuff from the dressing room as the girls changed, it was too late at night to care what I looked like when I got home.

I need sleep.

I walked into the dining room to see Sasuke still sitting there reading some book.

'Reverse Psychology' 

Wow how ironic. I wonder what he is still doing here anyway.

"Yo jerk why are you still here? It's past midnight you know." I sat across from him in his booth and laid my head on his table.

"You aren't working tomorrow so I wanted one last look of you in that uniform." I looked up at him as my cheeks flushed. He was still reading the book not even glancing at me.

"You would." I sighed and laid back down.

I yawned as sleep began to take over my body, thank kami that I would be able to sleep in tomorrow.

XXX

There you go! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm trying out the humor genre…how am I doing?

Lol

REPLIES TO REVIEWS

**HanaTenshiHimeko:** yep well he would have to use his creativity for something else since they frown on pranks…so why not kids stories

**Oirokenojutsu6th**: here ya go! And what does your name mean? Lol

**QianYun:** lol I like that lil face you made in the review it was entertaining….i hope you laughed out loud in this chap as well yayness lol well talk to ya later!


End file.
